


Selfish

by Gaxxy



Series: After the Mutiny [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Yondu Udonta, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kraglin has doggy leg twitches, M/M, Making Up, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, kind of fix it i guess, mentions of dad yondu, mentions of minor character death, no parent kraglin, rated mature for safety, stunted space pirate emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaxxy/pseuds/Gaxxy
Summary: It's been a month since both Yondu and Peter survived being caught out in space. A month since the mutiny. A month since Kraglin defied his captain twice. Eventually it all had to come out. And it was never going to be easy.





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kragdu one-shot! Because I love these two emotionally stunted boys.

No one had expected Yondu to survive the exposure when he’d given Peter the suit. Kraglin suspected Yondu was almost banking on dying himself. A grand gesture to go some way to easing his guilt and finally admit he cared about Quill without having to deal with the aftermath. Unfortunately for him, Kraglin hadn’t been willing to let that happen.

He might not have flown the Quad for years but there hadn’t been time to dwell on it. As soon as the explosion started to recede Kraglin had pushed the groaning relic of a ship to her limits, racing towards his dying captain. The fading beeps of Yondu’s vitals had echoed in his ears, drowning out the frantic cries of the Guardians. They could survive being rocked around a little, and Kraglin was on a mission. Yondu wasn’t the only one carrying the crushing weight of guilt on his shoulders, and if the Quad kept up with the strain then Kraglin refused to let him be the only one to shatter his boulder.

Even as the others rushed to Quill’s side, Kraglin stayed at the controls, knuckles threatening to dislocate from how hard the clutched them. It would be too many people, he tried to convince himself, because he wasn’t willing to face the chance that despite his efforts they might have been too late.

Nearly a month later Kraglin stood on the observation deck, staring out into the vast emptiness and the millions of twinkles dusting the view. He fingered the bruise surrounding his eye, wincing. As soon as Yondu was recovered enough to walk he’d sought out the former first mate and slammed him against the wall, yelling at him for rushing back like that.

“What did’ja expect?! Cap’n, I wasn’t leavin’ ya to die out there!” The next thing Kraglin knew he was on the floor clutching his bloodied nose as Yondu stomped away.

 _That’s exactly what’chu were meant to do, Obfonteri!_ The growled words were exactly what he’d expected to hear, he just hadn’t anticipated the hollow coil in his stomach that followed his surname. Kraglin couldn’t even remember when he’d last just been ‘Obfonteri’.

He vaguely remembered Quill attempting to help him up. Kraglin had just kicked him away with a barked “I’m fine, keep an eye on the cap’n.” Decidedly less intimidating than he would like, clogged up by his busted nose.

They hadn’t spoken since. Not for lack of effort on Quill’s part, granted, but that was probably why. Yondu never did take well to being told what to do, and Kraglin wasn’t about to take relationship advice from a boy who thought sleeping with an A’askavarii girl was a good way to keep his Kree girlfriend by making her jealous.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to talk to Yondu, to lay next to him during the sleep hours. No matter how warm the makeshift nest of ragged blankets he’d set up in the engine room got, they still felt cold.

Yondu had to be ready for it though, and right now his Captain was avoiding Kraglin like he had a particularly nasty strain of Spartaxan Fever. So no matter how many times Quill tried to pester him or the adorable little tree looked at him with those giant pleading eyes, Kraglin was going to wait things out.

“Really oughta stop starin’ out at it.” Kraglin mumbled to himself. Out there in the stars he always saw the ghosts. Tullk, Oblo, everyone else who he’d been forced to watch get spaced by Taserface’s goons.

There they were, floating by in the vacuum. Stiff and terrified, their final moments frozen in perfect statues for eternity.

Kraglin stiffened at the sound of boots clicking against the floor towards him, breaking him sharply out of his guilt-ridden mournful hallucinations. He turned his head to see Quill, of course it was, no one else really approached him. Nebula had tried at first, and he’d appreciated her company but after she left Kraglin had been alone again. He kinda missed the violent cyborg.

“Hey, man.” Quill was doing a poor job of trying to look casual, as though he’d just happened to run into Kraglin during a random stroll, hands in the pockets of his leathers as he looks out the viewing glass. “Noticed you still aren’t sleeping in the cabin we set out for ya. It’s way more comfortable than the engine room y’know?”

Kraglin just shrugged. “It’s too cold.” And it was, he’d stood in there for a while, contemplating giving in and just sleeping there but if the nest he’d made in the engine room was somehow too cold, the cabin had been downright frozen.

Then came the sigh he’d been waiting for, thankfully it seemed Quill wasn’t going to draw this out any longer before getting to the point. “Look, I don’t know what the hell’s going on with you and Yondu, for some reason no one wants to tell me what went down. I know it ain’t right though. Seriously man, what’s going on? I know we were never all that close, but if you won’t talk to Yondu you can talk to me.”

A little chuckle bubbled up through Kraglin’s throat. Even after everything that went down recently and over the years, sometimes Quill was still such a kid. An annoying, well-meaning little pest. “We’ve fought before, Quill. Ain’t nothin’ new, don’tchu go frettin over it.”

“Never for _this_ long! Damn it, Krags, this ain’t like you guys. What the hell happened?!” Kraglin groaned and rubbed his face, what made the Terran think he was allowed to just butt in on his and Yondu’s own business? Didn’t he have anything better to do? “You’re both miserable and I wanna help but you’re both too god damn stubborn!”

The same old thing. Day in and day out. Did Quill really think Kraglin wanted this? Wanted to be shunned from his rightful place at Yondu’s side and sleeping in the engine room? “Well ya can’t help, kid, so jus’ drop it will ya? He can come find me whenever he wants, I ain’t hard to find.” Unless he wanted to be.

Quill groaned and threw his hands up in defeat. “Stubborn assholes! Fine, have it your way.” There’s a pause where Kraglin waits for him to storm away, but apparently there was one last thing on the Terran’s mind that needed expunged. “We’re going to see Arka about some new gear and supplies, should be there in a few hours. You’ll get the Quad all to yourselves till we get back, no runnin’ away on us.” And with that Kraglin was finally allowed to skulk back to the engine room.

It wasn’t long after Quill and the others left them alone on the Quad when Yondu finally made his way down to Kraglin’s temporary nest. He stood in the doorway shirtless, arms folded across his chest and just watched him.

Kraglin remained silent, waiting for Yondu to make the first move. Resisting the urge to pounce and run his hands over exposed flesh or better yet sink his teeth into it. “You look like shit, Obfonteri.” Kraglin chuckled humourlessly.

“Yeah, ya got me mighty good.” He watched Yondu unfurl his arms and stride forward. Every inch a captain even without the billowing Ravager coat. Kraglin wasn’t sure yet what to make of the new fin, it was more intimidating sure, but he’d grown so fond of the short one that this just didn’t look right yet.

No more words came after that, Kraglin was pushed unceremoniously to his knees. Rough blue fingers tangled into his hair, tugging a silent order. He never looked up, instead occupying his fingers with the job of freeing Yondu from the confines of his leathers. A familiar impatient hiss accompanied another jerk of Kraglin’s mohawk, clearly that split second meant he was taking too long. Wordlessly he complied, running his tongue over throbbing flesh before slacking his jaw to take him whole.

It’s still not quite right, Yondu isn’t taunting him with filthy words and Kraglin doesn’t dare look up to try and lock gazes. Their movements are fast and desperate, like they had no time to enjoy this. Almost as soon as Kraglin feels his throat fill with Yondu’s release, he was pushed onto his back. Instinctively he grabbed Yondu’s hips as the Centaurian hovered over him.

A warning growl from above and Kraglin complied, letting his hands drop away. Yondu, seemingly appeased for the time being, yanked down Kraglin’s zipper and shuffled his uniform around just enough to free the part he wanted before slamming himself dry onto it.

Kraglin groaned and arched, relishing the feeling of Yondu shivering around him while it lasted. His hips jerked in time with Yondu bouncing determinedly on top of him until he let out a strangled groan, muffled by his forearm which was now bleeding from where his teeth had punctured the skin.

They remained that way, panting breaths the only sounds permeating through the rumble of the engines.

Slowly Kraglin removed his arm, daring to crack open his eyes and look at Yondu as the Centaurian peeled their sweat-slicked bodies apart. The silence was crushing him, but he couldn’t be the first to speak, not wanting to risk Yondu changing his mind and leaving again.

Red eyes finally meet his as their owner finished buckling his belt. “Don’t go thinkin’ this means yer back in the good books.”

“Course not, sir, didn’t rightly think I would be.” His shoulders slumped though, despite the clear lack of intimacy in what they’d just done a tiny part of Kraglin had hoped it meant they could at least avoid the talking.

Yondu scoffed, the scarred expanse of his back and shoulders set rigidly as if expecting a knifing any second. Worst part was Kraglin couldn’t even blame him.

“Of all the shitbags on my crew, I never reckoned it’d be you Obfonteri.” Still with the Obfonteri.

Kraglin sighed and rubbed at his face. “I don’t know what’cha want me to say Yon …. sir.” A narrowing of those pretty red optics was enough to tell Kraglin he definitely wasn’t allowed to use his name right now so he swallowed and corrected himself quickly.

With a snarl that was almost predatory, a remnant of life on a primitive world followed by years of being treated like a prized fighting mutt, Yondu finally rounded on him. “Twice! You stabbed me in the back twice!”

That made Kraglin’s hackles rise. He grit his teeth and got to his feet, standing a good few inches taller but lacking any real meat to make it intimidating. Locking eyes with Yondu he snarled back, more of a throaty growl. “I were savin’ yer hide! Jes’ like I always done!”

He’d seen those lips purse so many times over their years working together that jerking his head out of the way was instinctual. Drawing his knife to deflect the return was new and Kraglin found himself staring at the Yaka arrow embedded in the wall (thankfully not one of the fuel tanks).

“Savin’ my hide?!” Yondu stormed forward, grabbing Kraglin’s bony knife-wrist, twisting the limb to make him drop the weapon. The sharp jolt shooting up his arm and the infinitely loud clang were nothing compared to the rage filled doubt lashing against his brain from Yondu’s eyes though.

“I oughta kill ya right where ya stand, Obfonteri!”

Kraglin’s teeth ground together, he yanked his wrist from Yondu’s grip. Either Yondu was too surprised from the sudden movement or too blinded in his anger to stop the sharp elbow jabbing into his chest. It didn’t matter either way because Kraglin, however briefly, held the upper hand. He forced Yondu to stumble until his back pressed against a fuel tank. “Then do it!” He growled, forcing down the whimpers that threatened to leak into the sound.

“We both know you oughta. You could end me right now, like it were _nothin_ ’.” He didn’t though. Both of them just stood there, boring holes through each others’ eyes.

“Convince me not to.” Simultaneously an order and a plea, only audible if you knew the minute cues. For a split second Kraglin’s rigid body started to relax before he tensed up again. The danger hadn’t passed just yet.

He pushed a little, digging his elbow slightly harder into Yondu’s chest. Crewless or not they were still Ravagers, and despite their former status together Kraglin was slipping across very thin ice.

“I didn’t mean to do a mutiny, I were never gonna let it go that far.” He wouldn’t beg, no, he had just too much pride for that. That didn’t stop him hoping Yondu felt his honesty. “You never heard the boys talkin’, they was already gunnin’ for you. Then you go’n say we ain’t handin’ Quill over to the Sovereign? When I were tellin’ you all the way over we had to! Make a show of it, get the units then Quill and his crew gets out while they’s distracted!” Sure he hadn’t known exactly how they’d manage to do that but they could have figured it out if Yondu had just listened.

Yondu scoffed, pushing against Kraglin’s elbow. “Don’tchu go bullshitting me, Obfonteri, you never gave a rat’s ass about Quill!” He sneered and Kraglin glared back.

“Maybe I didn’t but _you_ did!” Seeing Yondu freeze, he shoved so his elbow was no longer leaving a dent in his former captain’s chest. “Quill’s a mighty big pain in the ass but he were yours and that were all I needed to know. Even if I wanted to,” and as much as he might have been tempted he never would have “I wouldn’t jes’ let him die.” He was too important to Yondu.

A deep breath rattled through Kraglin’s chest. “If she hadn’t shot your fin … I were gonna try and getcha to finally listen to what I been trying to tell ya.” He grit his teeth. “The crew never would’ve known. Quill’s slippery enough they weren’t gonna expect no two timin’ on our part!”

Kraglin watched with baited breath as Yondu bared his teeth, taking in the faint tremors of his head and shoulders trying to flare the natural fin that hadn’t been there for years.

“Idjit…!” Kraglin’s not entirely sure which one of them Yondu was referring to, but he hadn’t whistled. That could only be a good sign. He didn’t dare let up with his elbow just yet though. Kraglin might have known Yondu better than anyone, at least so he reckons, but that didn’t stop him being unpredictable. “You still shouldn’ta turned back! The fuck was flyin’ around in your stupid empty head, huh?!”

In a flash, the elbow was removed completely from Yondu’s chest, only to be replaced by excessively hard pointy knuckles cracking against his jaw before Kraglin’s hands grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled and then shoved him once more against the fuel tank.

“You were gonna _die_!” Kraglin snarled, unable to understand how this fact wasn’t penetrating that thick Centaurian skull. “I watched Oblo and Tullk and all my friends get sucked out the airlocks! And you … you expected me to watch you go the same way?! I weren’t lettin’ that happen, I weren’t losin’ the only damn thing I got left!”

The silence fell once more, punctuated by the low thrum of the fuel tanks and Kraglin’s heavy ragged breaths. “Not even you get to do that to me…! Not even you, y’hear me?”

A rough blue hand curled around the back of Kraglin’s neck, nails pushing against the skin. “You’re a selfish little shit, Krags ...” Yondu rasped, pulling him forward until their foreheads pressed together. Kraglin’s breath hitched, his body trembled slightly. His name.

His hands rose to cradle the back of Yondu’s head, just below the base of his implant. Kraglin tilted his head until his teeth found the Centaurian’s mouth and tugged on his lower lip. He relished the approving groan, stepping back while using his hold to pull Yondu along with him.

Kraglin’s makeshift nest fanned out below them after he pushed Yondu down onto it. He didn’t get to admire the sight for very long before the former captain hooked his legs around Kraglin’s thighs, bringing him crashing down on top.

By the time Kraglin rolled off, chest heaving, they were both covered in bite marks. Some of the punctures were still oozing small drops of blood. He could hear Yondu panting in a post orgasmic daze next to him, warmth radiating from his naked body. Instinctively Kraglin rolled onto his side to curl around the warm body next to him, long legs draping across Yondu’s more muscular limbs.

A contented growl vibrated in his throat and Kraglin started running his tongue across the nearest set of punctures on his mate’s pectoral. Oddly musical little clicking sounds came from Yondu. He vaguely recognised them to be Centaurian in origin but had no idea what was being said.

Not that it mattered.

Especially when he felt Yondu’s hand drag through his damp mohawk and a nail lazily scratched at the stretch of skin behind Kraglin’s ear. His body stiffened before slowly relaxing, practically melting on top of Yondu.

“You’re a good boy, Krags. Even if you’re a selfish little shit.” _No more selfish than you._ Kraglin didn’t respond though, too blissed out to even notice his leg twitching contentedly over Yondu’s thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually took me quite a while to write. I toyed around with fully fleshing out the smut but ended up glossing over it because i'm not convinced it really fit in with this one-shot. Plus I'm really still learning how to write these two characters. Hope you enjoyed, I always appreciate any and all feedback. Thank you for reading!


End file.
